Loves Triumph
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A sickness sweeps through London making it impossible for Russell to stay. As time lingers on she sees that Holmes is the one she loves. Overcoming sickness and almost losing her life she fights to win him for her very own.


I struggled with the man with the gun in the alleyway. Holmes was running for us as he subdued the man he fought with on the dock. Stopping he heard a gunshot echoing from the alleyway. He saw the man coming out of the alleyway running out limping as he tried to escape. Holmes ran to the entrance seeing me lying in a still heap on the damp ground.

"Russell!" He shouted, as he ran over to me. He moved me to lie on my back moving my coat seeing the red stain on my chest "Russell?"

Watson came out of his office an two hours later wiping his hands with a cloth as he went in search of Holmes. Holmes looked at the fire in the sitting room as he sat in a chair with an empty glass in his hand on the verge of dropping. Looking up he saw Watson walking in pouring himself a drink at the drink trolley. He walked over sitting down across from him. He sighed taking a drink looking at the fire.

"Well?" Holmes asked

"She is very weak. I got the bullet."

"Will she die?"

Watson looked at him taking a breath.

"She might."

Holmes looked at him a moment then back at the fire. He entered the patient room off the office seeing me in the moons light in a bed with a white blanket around me. I laid on my back breathing softly. Holmes turned on a lamp beside the bed sitting down in a chair beside the bed. He looked at my white hand lying limply on top of the blanket. He reached over touching my hand. I took a deep breath moving my head slowly. My eyes slowly opened then closed feeling as if a great weight were on top of them. Holmes watched me close my eyes.

Watson came in the next morning to check on me. He leaned over me touching my cool head. Holmes came down the stairs seeing Watson walking past to pick up the mail by the door on the floor.

"How is she?" Holmes asked

Watson walked over as he glanced at Holmes sifting through his mail.

"She hasn't woken yet."

Holmes nodded watching as Watson walked past him to his office. I moved sensing someone leaning over me. A hand came to my head and touched my cheek. My hand was raised up and someone kissed it rubbing warmth into my cold hand. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Watson sitting down in a chair smiling faintly at me.

"Don't try to talk, Mary. Just nod if you wish something to eat."

I blinked looking at him not moving. He moved to sit on the bed smoothing my hair.

"Holmes has been very worried about you."

I weakly moved my hand to his leg watching him look down touching it. The door opened and Holmes came in talking to Watson. He came over looking down at me as Watson did. Watson got up leaving as Holmes took his place not touching me. I looked at him breathing calmly watching as he seemed nervous.

"You look better. Last night you seemed pale and deathlike."

I closed my eyes listening to him move and sigh as he watched me.

"Russell?"

I opened my eyes seeing him leaning over me looking perplexed about something.

"I need to talk to you about…"

The door opened and Watson came in with a tray. Holmes watched him set the tray down as he moved so Watson could sit and feed me. He left without another word. A few weeks later I stood by the front door looking out. Seeing Holmes arrive I opened the door letting him inside. He watched me shut the door smiling.

"Russell, what has you smiling like a fool?"

"Well Holmes if you weren't being rude I would tell you that you are the first visitor I have had in a while and that I am pleased to see you." I said, walking past him into the sitting room.

"Hasn't Watson been checking up on you?" He asked, walking over to me.

"No, he must be busy." I said

"Hmm."

I watched him sit down in a chair. An insistent knock at the door caused me to jump. I turned seeing Que go to the door. A second later Watson came in looking worried.

"Watson, whatever is the matter?" Holmes asked, standing.

Que stopped at the doorway watching the older man look at Holmes then at me.

"I need you all to pack what you can and leave London immediately."

"What?" I asked

"Some kind of sickness has spread to some patients of mine. They have died at the hospital. The doctors don't know what it is and now we have a new group of people with the same symptoms. That is why you must leave now." He said "All of you."

"Yes, of course." Holmes said

"What about you?" I asked, touching his arm.

"Don't worry about me, Mary."

We left London quickly for Sussex. Que unpacked my bag in one of the cottages spare rooms as Holmes talked to Mrs. Hudson. I sat on the bed watching Que move around the room.

I got up and walked over to the window looking out. Que finished walking over to me touching my arm.

"Don't worry." He said

"I am scared." I said "About everything."

He sighed pulling me to him. I hugged him as he did me.

The reports of London were grave. The mysterious virus had spread in different areas as the medical doctors raced to find a cure. Whole families died as it spread towards Sussex. I looked at Holmes as he read a wire from Watson. He looked at me silently.

"Holmes?"

"Mycroft is ill."

"Oh no." I said, touching his arm.

"I have to go to London."

"But Uncle John said…."

"I know, but he is my brother." He said

I watched him go past me up the stairs. He left that afternoon and I paced in the sitting room. Que helped Mrs. Hudson all day and I sat thinking unable to relax. No word came as the days went by. Que watched me sigh waiting for any word on what was happening. Que came back from town looking for me. I read upstairs as he walked in looking worried.

"Miss. Mary."

I put the book down standing as he came closer.

"What's wrong?"

"A man I met at the book shop said that he is Mr. Holmes neighbor."

"Yes, his name is Mr. Agnew." I said

"He told me that his wife and children are ill."

I looked at him swallowing.

"Perhaps it is just a chill."

"I don't think it is. He said they appeared fine last night and today they are sick."

I looked down thinking.

"I am worried. Where can we go? It is most certainly coming here next."

"Tell Mrs. Hudson to pack a bag. She has family in Scotland. We'll find a place to go."

He nodded going. I quickly went to the cupboard that had my clothes to pack them into a suitcase. Mrs. Hudson left quickly as Que and I went to town putting a wire to Watson. We went on the train to Essex I sat in the compartment as Que came in shutting the door he handed me a paper.

"The conductor gave me this." He said "A wire from Mr. Holmes."

I opened it reading the contents.

"Que we are going to Dartmore."

We went on another train for Dartmore staying at Sir Henry Baskervilles. I slept in one of his spare rooms in a large bed waking to a storm moving through. I sat up looking at the rain pouring down hitting the windows. I laid back down yawning closing my eyes. In the morning I bathed and dressed coming down to join Sir Henry for breakfast.

I walked down the road looking around for some adventure. Climbing a rock I looked around at the landscape feeling the chill in the air. That night I laid in bed wishing that I could see Uncle John or Holmes. I heard what sounded like a car door outside. Getting up I ran to the window seeing that there was a car leaving. Tying on a robe I opened my bedroom door going down the stairs seeing a light on in the sitting room with two voices talking. I knocked gently hearing a come in. Opening the door I looked in seeing Sir Henry in a robe and Uncle John wearing his coat still standing beside a chair.

"Mary." He said, almost relieved to see me.

I ran over hugging him. He chuckled hugging me patting my back.

"Is it over?" I asked, against his coat.

"Not yet. I came because I was worried about you."

"Is Holmes all right?" I asked, moving away.

He touched my face smoothing it looking into my eyes.

"Mary, Holmes is ill."

I looked at him scared.

"He caught it a few days ago."

I stepped away from him putting my hand to my mouth feeling a sob come out of me. I ran out going outside to the garden. I ran falling down next to a fountain. Uncle John came out seeing me on the grass trying to breathe. He knelt down pulling me to him.

"Everything that can be done is being done." He said "Don't worry, Mary."

I sobbed against him as he rocked me back and forth. He walked me back inside onto the stairs.

"He stayed with Mycroft in the hospital against the advice of myself and the other doctor's. I begged him to rest and eat. He came to my house and didn't come down the next morning. I went up to his room and found him in bed with a slight fever. He begged me to come see you."

"I want to come with you." I said

"No, you are to stay here." He said, pulling me to him.

"Holmes needs me."

"No, he does not need you. Mary I am asking you to stay here."

"I don't want you to go." I said, putting my head over his lap.

He sighed touching my hair. By the next morning he was long gone. I ate a little worried about the two men that I thought of as family. Que watched me walk around the house trying to keep occupied. A day turned into a week. Sir Henry gave me an envelope that I quickly opened reading.

"Good news?" He asked, as he looked at me.

"Uncle John said that Mycroft has been recovering slowly and that Holmes is still going through a rough time."

"Oh dear."

I looked at him as I folded the letter. He touched my shoulder walking by. I went to bed early after a day of worrying had taken its toll. The next morning I moved feeling someone's cool hand on my head and cheeks. I opened my eyes seeing Uncle John.

"Uncle John?"

He smiled faintly watching me put my arms around his neck hugging him to me. He pulled me up as he sat on the bed holding me.

"Holmes is here."

I moved back looking at him.

"Here?"

"Yes, he is resting in the next room."

"Is it over?"

"I think so."

I smiled hugging him again.

"I don't want you to see him yet. He is still contagious."

I nodded eager to see him, but I knew that Uncle John would be guarding the door. He came out of the room a few days later seeing me sitting on the top stair looking at the door. He smiled walking over patting my head before going down the stairs. I watched him leave then I looked back at the door.

Watson made me take a walk with him as a distraction. We went further than I had gone. He stopped looking over at a house with trees around it.

"Who lives there?"

"No one now. Stapleton lived there a long time ago." He said, looking far off as if remembering.

"Really? Can we look around?"

"I don't think we should."

I smiled taking his gloved hand pulling him with me. We went to the house which was abandoned and in disrepair. I walked off to the stables looking in them. Uncle John heard me scream and ran out to the stables seeing that I was on the ground in one of the stables holding my arm to my waist.

"Mary, what is the matter?" He asked, as he looked around.

"There was a dog in here and it bit me." I said, winching.

He knelt down taking his gloves off as he took my hand seeing a bite with blood outline the bite. He took out a white handkerchief and twisted it around my wound.

"We should get back to the house where I can examine this better." He said, as he helped me up taking me outside.

We got back seeing Sir Henry coming down the stairs watching us take off our coats.

"Mary go into the sitting room and wait. I need to get my bag and check on Holmes." He said, going.

"What has happened?" Sir Henry asked

"I had a mishap." I said, walking with him to the sitting room "We went to the old Stapleton's home and I was bitten by a dog."

He stopped watching me sit down on a chair.

"A dog you say?" He asked, walking over.

"Yes, I didn't even see it. "

He took my hand taking off the cloth to look at the bite. I watched him examine it carefully. Uncle John came down with his bag seeing us.

"How is Holmes?" I asked

"Dead to the world." Watson said, opening his bag. I sighed as Sir Henry stepped away so Watson could fix my wound. I made my way up the stairs after saying goodnight to Que and the others. Stopping I looked at the door looking down stairs as Watson talked to Sir John over drinks in the sitting room. Quietly I walked over to the door turning the handle opening the door. The room was dimly lit inside as the curtains were pulled. I saw an outline on the bed not moving. I closed the door staring at the man I loved secretly. He moved moaning softly then stilled. Walking over to the curtain I opened it some to let more light in. He moved his head towards me as he slowly opened his eyes seeing me.

"Russell?" He said, gently.

I walked over looking at his pale features.

"Yes, Holmes it's me."

He lifted his hand to touch mine. I touched his sitting on the bed. He watched our fingers move around each other.

The door closed and I turned seeing Uncle John looking mad.

"Mary!"

I stood stepping away from Holmes bed. He walked over to me pulling me to the windows.

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I had to see him."

"You could be infected now."

"Watson." Holmes interrupted

Watson sighed looking at Holmes.

"Leave the child alone. She meant no harm."

"Holmes, I care about her wellbeing and I don't want her sick."

I looked at Holmes as he swallowed closing his eyes groaning.

"I want you to go to bed." He said, pushing me away.

I nodded going out quickly. The next day I moved in bed opening my eyes jumping at Uncle John leaning over me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check you." He said, touching my head.

"I feel fine." I said, sitting up.

He nodded touching my glands and cheeks.

I went out on another walk after breakfast sitting on a stone wall along the road. The wind picked up as distant thunder boomed in the next hill over. My hand throbbed making me want to go back to the house. Que greeted me helping me off with my coat. He looked down seeing a rash on my neck area.

"Miss. Mary."

"What?" I asked, as I turned looking at him.

He gently lifted my hair seeing the rash had spread to my back.

"You have a rash."

"I do?"

I reached behind touching it.

"Hmm."

"Looks bad." He said

"Must be from the down pillows." I said, brushing it off as I walked past him. At dinner I felt my rash becoming itchy and while Uncle John and Sir Henry talked I scratched my neck. They laughed loudly as I scratched. Uncle John looked over at me noticing me fidgeting.

"Mary, are you all right?" He asked

"Yes, fine." I said, coughing as I looked at the bowl of soup in front of me.

I walked out with them for coffee in the sitting room. Uncle John pulled me away from the door leading me to a corner. He stared at me as I tried to avoid his penetrating doctor stare.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Yes, with you."

"I don't know what you mean." I said, looking at him.

"I want to see that rash."

I sighed turning slowly so he could inspect it. I closed my eyes as he looked at it. He turned me around touching my cheek.

"Well?"

"You have it."

I looked at him wide eyed as he seriously looked at me.

"What?"

"I want you to go to your room and change into your bed clothes. Get into bed and stay there."

"But…."

"Don't argue."

He came up an hour later looking grim as he carried a tray over setting it down on the bedside table. I looked seeing a basin and a glass with a pitcher of water. He set them off the tray then lowered the tray on the floor. I shivered as he sat on the bed checking me.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I am not going to lie to you, Mary; you will be in pain and have a high fever. I would say in a few hours."

"Will I die?"

He sighed sitting back looking down.

"Will I?"

"You might."

I looked down feeling his hand over mine on the blanket.

"Mary, I won't let you give up."

"Will you tell Holmes…?"

"You can tell him yourself later."

I nodded sniffing.

Holmes moved seeing Watson come in with food and water.

"Watson, I have been resting for a number of days and hours. I am ready to move on and greet the world." He said, sitting up some.

"Not until I give the word." Watson said, as he set the tray down.

"Something is wrong."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Watson looked at Holmes knowing that he would not give up on the questions.

"Mary has the rash."

"What?" Holmes said, trying to get up.

"Holmes, lay back down. There is nothing to be done, but wait."

"I should be in there with her."

"And become ill again?"

Holmes sighed realizing that he was right.

I stared at the curtains an hour later watching them move some when the wind blew against the windows. Watson came in with a book seeing me still sitting up in bed. He pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down.

"You are going to sit there all night?" I asked

"Yes." He said, opening his book.

I looked at the book he held then I looked down at the blanket.

"When will it happen?"

He looked at me a moment.

"Any time or in a few hours."

I sighed moving to lie down moving my back to him as I looked at the painting hanging against the wall. He glanced at my back a moment. I felt him touching my hair moving it back to look at the rash. He checked my head then sat back down to read. I swallowed closing my eyes trying to sleep. I woke later hearing the wind and rain. The light was still on next to the bed and uncle John still read clearing his throat some. I stared at the painting again feeling a pain in my leg. Uncle John looked over seeing me moving the blanket off then lying still. I moved again moving the blanket further down. I sat up breathing in looking at my legs.

"My leg hurts." I said

He shut his book setting it down then he came over sitting on the bed looking at my leg.

"Does it hurt here?"

I nodded looking at him. He felt it trying to rub the part that ached. I felt his hand touch my head then he looked back at my leg.

"It's gone." I said

He nodded pulling the blankets back up.

"I don't want them on me."

"Mary, there is a chill in here."

"They are itchy." I said

"I can get you something else."

"No, I am fine."

He nodded letting go of the blankets to sit back down in his chair. He took his book looking at me a moment before going back to his book. I sighed looking around then I moved over the blankets lying sideways on the bed. I put my head down on the bed then I moved again sitting up. Uncle John watched me move around on the bed.

I laid back down staring at the ceiling then I looked at him. He flipped at page taking a breath.

"Uncle John I am sorry you that you have to do this."

"It's all right, my dear." He said

"I shouldn't have gone into see Holmes. I just had to."

"I blame myself."

I looked at him feeling bad that he felt that way. My arm started aching as we silently waited. I moved rolling over towards him when my arm felt like a knife was going through it.

"Owe!" I cried out.

Watson leaned over me trying to stop my moving around. I cried as it ached feeling something oozing from my nose. I reached up seeing blood on my hand. I looked at Watson as he looked at me.

"I'm bleeding."

"Mary, I am sorry."

Holmes walked to the door trying to open it when Watson came in seeing him.

"Holmes get in that bed."

"Is she all right?" He asked

"I won't tell you until you are in that bed."

Holmes walked carefully over sitting down. Watson lifted his legs up and covered him with a blanket.

"She has a high fever and is in the second stage." He said

"Is she in great pain?" Holmes asked

"Yes."

Holmes looked at his friend as he sat down on the bed looking worn and tired.

"Sir Henry called his doctor to look after your needs for a few days while I take care of Mary."

"I don't need anyone."

"Don't fight me on this, Holmes."

I breathed in and out swallow as I moved around in the bed. Bruises on my arms and legs were dark and gruesome looking. Que stood outside my door looking at it as Watson came out of his room seeing him.

"Que, what can I do for you?"

"I am worried about her."

Watson put his hand on his back.

"I know you're worried. I am to and I am doing everything that I can."

Que nodded watching him go to the door going inside.

I moved my head feeling his cool one touching it. He put a cloth on my face taking away the sweat beads.

A few days later I started to recover then I took a turn for the worst. Watson dozed in a chair next to the bed as I opened my eyes looking at him. His head drooped down lower against his hand holding it up. I slowly lifted my hand towards him letting it fall short of his leg. I tried again taking a breath reaching over touching his knee. He woke seeing me looking at him. He sat on the bed touching my head.

"I want you to do something for me." I said

"What?"

"I want you to help me die."

He looked confused for a moment and then troubled.

"I can't do that."

"Please…..if you knew the pain I am in." I said, closing my eyes.

"No."

He watched me grimacing then settle into a fitful sleep. Holmes sat downstairs talking to Sir Henry and Que. Watson came in sitting down he rubbed his face sitting back.

"Well Doctor what is the prognosis for our young guests?" Sir Henry asked

"Grave…..she just asked me to help her die."

"Oh dear."

Holmes looked at Watson as he rubbed his head.

"You need rest Watson."

"I know, Holmes, I know."

"Watson why don't you let me have my doctor take care of Miss. Russell while you rest?"

"I can't take the chance that someone else will get sick."

"If you keep this up you will collapse." Holmes said

Watson looked at them all then he relented.

"Very well, but I do not want anyone other than the doctor inside the room."

Sir Henry's doctor took over my care as Watson rested. He woke the next evening dressing coming into see me. He saw me sitting up in bed some taking in some broth that Sir Henry's doctor fed me.

"Look at you, Mary." Watson said, walking over.

"Her fever broke a few hours ago." The Doctor said

"Good."

My miraculous recovery was a relief to the men in my life. After saying a goodbye to Sir Henry we all decided to go back to Sussex for a recuperating rest. When I woke up in bed I could hear Mrs. Hudson outside humming a tune as she did laundry. A knock at the door made me sit up. It opened and Holmes peeked in seeing me staring intently at whomever was coming in.

"Good afternoon." He said, closing the door.

"Afternoon?" I asked, watching him come over sitting on the bed.

"It's two."

"Oh."

"You must have been tired."

"Yes."

"I came up to ask you to come for a walk."

"I don't think I want to just now."

"Watson said it would be good for you."

"Well you can tell him that I am in very good health."

He smiled faintly looking at the window. I looked at his profile seeing the wheels turning in his great mind.

"I shall leave you then." He said, standing.

"Wait!"

He sat back down again waiting for me to say something.

"Um….your tie doesn't match your shoes."

He looked down at his tie then he looked at me.

"I think you have lost your mind Russell." He said, standing walking to the door. I sighed as he closed the door. Laying back down I just stared at the ceiling telling myself that I am an idiot.

When I did arise and dress coming down the stairs I bumped into Que coming up the stairs.

"I was just coming to check on you." He said

"Oh, I am thinking about taking a walk." I said, going past him.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later." I said

He nodded watching me leave headed for the shore. I saw them as they stood watching the water rush in. Watson was discussing something because he lifted his walking stick up pointing it at the water. Holmes nodded talking as well.

"Hello." I said

They both looked over at me.

"Mary, good to see you up." Watson said, coming over to hug me.

"I couldn't let you two have all the fun."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"You should eat something. I'll go on up to the cottage and have Que make you something light. Coming Holmes?" Watson asked, as he walked past me.

"Yes, in a moment." Holmes said

I watched Holmes walk over slowly looking at me.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a wounded cow."

I shook my head smiling.

"You always know how to word things."

"I see no reason in covering the truth. Especially when a female is involved."

"I was thinking something, but I decided not to tell you." I said, walking past him.

He turned watching me walk away. I glanced back at him then I continued walking down the shore.

"How do I get into these things with women?" He asked, out loud.

He followed me watching as I went to stand beside a tall tree waiting for him. He walked over leaning against it breathing in the air.

"Now that I have chased the mouse will she give me some cheese?"

"The way you're acting you don't deserve any." I said

"I am not acting any different then I usually do."

"Maybe you should act different."

"Why? Would that make it easier on you if I acted fake?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you do know."

I sighed coming around to his side. He looked at me not moving. Without warning I grabbed his coat slamming him into the tree pressing my lips to his. I am not sure what he knew what was happening. His failure to hold me or to even attempt to kiss back made it clear that he was a failure as a lover type. I drew away from him looking into his shocked eyes.

"Russell, what has gotten into you?"

I let him go moving back watching him get his bearings. He watched me walk away without another word. We ate dinner in the dining room. I avoided Holmes's looks as I picked at my food.

Lying in bed I stared at the moon lit windows hearing the two men talking down stairs. An hour later my door creaked open and I saw Watson standing at the door.

"Mary?" He whispered

"I'm awake." I mumbled

He walked over sitting down on my bed taking my hand.

"Holmes told me what happened today."

I sighed against the pillow.

"I feel like a fool."

"You're not a fool, Mary. Holmes is a very complex man. He has a lot of layers and it's never easy to break them away."

"How did you?" I asked, as I looked at him.

"Over time he started to see me as someone he could trust."

"He doesn't trust me?"

"I think he does, just give him time."

I sat up hugging him.

"Now get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mary." He said, kissing my head. I laid back down hearing the door close.

The next morning I came down the stairs into Holmes lab seeing him pouring over his experiments.

"Holmes, where is Uncle John?"

"He went fishing." He said, not turning around.

"What about Que and Mrs. Hudson?"

"In the kitchen."

I nodded looking around. He turned as I shut the door.

"I take it you're here to kiss me again?"

"No."

"Good because I am rather busy." He said, turning to work again.

"Holmes?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you say that you think of me as a daughter or as a friend?"

"I think of you as just Russell."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

I walked over watching him pour a blue liquid into another glass with clear liquid inside.

"I think it means that you don't think of me at all."

"Why is it that females always try to trap men?"

"I am not trying to trap you Holmes. I am trying to tell you I love you!" I shouted

He looked at me watching me walk over to the door slamming in shut. He stood outside smoking watching me walk over from the road. I stopped seeing him then I walked on by. Que and I decided to leave with Uncle John for London a few days later. Holmes drove us to the train station. I waited with Que on the platform as Watson went to get the ticket. Holmes cleared his throat coming over to us.

"Ah Que do you mind if I talk to Russell alone?"

Que looked at me then Holmes.

"I'll be over there." He said, motioning to a poll close to a bench.

I watched him go then I looked at Holmes.

"Well Holmes?"

He looked me up and down for a moment then he pulled me to him putting his lips on mine. I didn't move as he tried to kiss me. He moved away looking at me. I swallowed looking at him unsure what to say or do.

I looked away as the train whistle sounded about a mile away. Holmes watched me focus on him again.

"Will you be in London soon?" I asked

He started to smile making a sound.

"Russell, I just….kissed you."

"Yes."

He shook his head starting to leave me. I pulled him back till we were inches apart. I put my lips to his moving my arms around him. He put his around me pulling me closer.

Watson walked over to Que looking over at Holmes and I. Holmes moved away from me opening his eyes looking at me. I stared at him as the train arrived coming to a stop.

We got on board and I looked out at him standing alone on the platform. He watched the train leave then he walked alone to the car.

A month went by and Holmes arrived staying at Mycroft's. I walked over to his house seeing Holmes chatting with a man by the door. I stopped by the gate looking over at Holmes and the man. Holmes nodded looking at me then he talked to the man.

He said goodbye to the man and walked over to me. I smiled at him as he took my arm pulling me to the house. I walked inside seeing Mycroft walking out smiling at us.

"Little Mary."

"Hello Mycroft." I said, moving to hug him.

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

Mycroft looked at Holmes then he looked at me.

"Well I must go to the club."

After he left Holmes came over to me putting his hand on my waist pulling me closer.

"Mr. Holmes what is the meaning of this?"

He leaned down kissing me. I pulled him closer. He moved away looking at me.

"Now that nonsense is over why don't we talk?" He said

I let him go watching as he went to the sitting room to a chair near the door. I walked standing by the door waiting for him to start.

"My first question why me?" He asked

"Why not you?" I asked

"Russell as much as I love riddles I am not in the mood to decipher yours."

"Holmes, I don't know why I love you. I just do and I would think that after all these years that you would feel the same way."

"I admit that not seeing you every day has left a gap in my life, but then again I have been a bachelor for a number of years and that has become a natural way of life for me."

I walked over to him standing in front of him. He looked at me silently.

"Look at me Holmes."

"I believe I am looking."

"I am a grown woman, not the girl you met out in the meadow. I know my own mind now and I know what I want out of my life." I said, leaning over him till our faces were inches apart. "I love you, Mr. Holmes."

He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. I felt the atmosphere change as I moved back to stand watching him get up looking at me.

"I have an appointment that I must not be late for."

"Go then." I said, walking to the window.

He started to leave the room then he stopped looking over at me. I felt him come over and turn me around.

"Russell I do care for you. I think my earlier example speaks for itself, but you must understand that I am a self-contained man that shows little affection. You need someone who can provide you with the attention you deserve."

I touched his coat looking at him.

"I don't need affection all the time, Holmes. I need you."

He sighed looking at me.

Holmes left without another word. I went home with a confused and heavy heart. Que made me lunch and then I went over to Watson's.

A case came up and with enthusiasm I joined Holmes on a stakeout in a building across from a bank waiting for a group of men to close a deal. I sat by a window looking down on the street seeing a drunk man in a tuxedo singing as he wobbled down the street.

Holmes looked out in another room. I looked at my watch on my wrist then I looked out again. Holmes came into the room I was in looking out the same window as I.

"Quiet." He said

"Are you sure this is the night?"

"Yes."

I sighed looking out. He stopped looking as he moved to lean against the wall looking at me.

"You can ask me." He said

"What?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You planned to ask me to marry you."

I looked at him in confused shock.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I know you."

"Holmes, we are working."

He continued to watch me as I shook my head looking out.

"Well?"

"Well What?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"No!" I said

"We don't have all night."

"You really have a big ego." I said "I am not going to ask you."

"My answer is yes." He said

I looked over at him.

"Holmes….."

"We are engaged."

"No, we are not."

"Yes, we are."

"I don't want to be married."

"You love me. I thought being married was the next plan."

"Not for me."

"Russell, stop being pig headed."

I wanted to fight with him, but I had enough. I walked out of the place leaving him to watch by himself. I went home slamming the door not talking to Que as I went straight up to my room. I paced trying to calm down and sleep. The next day I walked around the London streets still upset. Sitting in the park on a bench I simmered down enough to enjoy the day. That is until I saw Uncle John and Holmes walking past.

"Well Watson look who it is." Holmes said

"Hello." I said, standing.

"Mary, Holmes told me that you two are getting married. That is wonderful news." Watson said, smiling.

"I am not getting married. "I said, glaring at Holmes.

"Don't be a fool. Of course we are getting married." He said, walking over to me.

I slapped him glaring as Watson watched us.

"Obviously you must get used to the idea."

"I will not because I refuse."

He tried to kiss me, but I stepped back slapping him again.

"I suggest you leave." I said

Holmes looked at Watson then at me.

"Very well." He said, leaving.

Again Que watched me stomp back to the house not talking. He sighed going back into the kitchen as I went into the sitting room pacing.

At a party at the next week I walked around the room mingling when I bumped into Holmes. He stared at me silently gaging my mood. I looked at him before walking past him to talk to others. As I finished dancing with a young man named Peter I walked outside to get some air. People mingled outside talking and laughing. I walked over to some decorative bushes next to the house when someone grabbed me pulling me behind the bushes. Holmes looked at me as I looked out to where I was avoiding his look.

"Russell, I want to apologize."

"Good."

I looked at him as he reached over touching my cheek.

"I apologize."

"I accept."

He gently pulled me to him.

"May I kiss you?"

"On the cheek."

I moved my head to the side showing my cheek. He leaned over kissing it slowly. I felt him move back as I looked at him.

"You look very fetching."

"Thank you." I said, removing his hand from my other cheek.

"You are still mad?"

"No. I have to go." I said, trying to leave.

He took my arm pulling me to him. I made him let me go.

"Yes, you are."

"All right I am still mad at you! You think I like being man handled? I do not like to be told something. If I choose to be married I want to be equal with my husband."

"I am the first to agree that woman should have equal say."

"Then instead of ordering me around and making decisions for the both of us why don't you ask me what I want to do?"

"All right, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Fine we are engaged." He said

"Good, see you at church tomorrow."

"Fine, we will meet at nine?"

"Perfect." I said, shaking his hand before leaving.

The next morning we were at the church with Uncle John as our witness. Holmes walked out with me arm in arm with Watson. The evening we laid in my bed looking at the ceiling.

"I must leave for Sussex tomorrow." He said, gently.

"Why?"

"I need to get back to my research."

I moved to lay my head against his chest. He moved his arm to lie against my arm as he took a breath.

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least a few months."

I lifted my head to look at him.

"Months?"

"My experiments are very important."

"Very well." I said, lying back against his chest.

"Russell now that we are attached it should not change our habits."

"I know Holmes."

He said nothing more as I laid against him. He left for Sussex before I woke. I heard nothing from him for the two months. Then at the end of the month I heard he was at Watson's staying for a week then leaving again. I went over to see him only to find out that he had gone to a meeting with an old client. Watson walked me to where the meeting was taking place at a large building close to Mycroft's house. We walked in getting the room number then we went up some stairs to the room. Inside a woman whom Holmes obviously knew from years past was standing in front of him closely talking to him in an intimately close manner. Watson looked at me as I stared at them.

"Hello?" Watson said

Both Holmes and the woman looked over stepping back from each other. I looked at the woman as Holmes walked over to me.

"Miss. Walker allow me to introduce my wife and partner, Russell."

"How do you do?" She said, smiling.

"Hello." I said, staring at her.

"Doctor Watson, it is wonderful to see you again." She said, walking over to him.

"It is wonderful to see you as well. Do you work here now?"

"Yes, thanks to Mr. Holmes. He put in a good word for me." She said, looking at Holmes.

I looked at Holmes as he fidgeted looking at them. I walked out going down the hallway hearing Holmes calling my name.

"Russell." He said, grabbing me by the arm.

"You come back after two months and I find you flirting with a woman."

"I was not flirting with her, Russell." He said, looking at me.

I looked past him at Watson and the Miss. Walker walking over talking. Holmes watched me turn leaving. He sighed then turned to see them. I walked home hurt by what I saw. An hour later Holmes came over told by Que that I refused to see anyone especially him. Ignoring the order not to allow him inside Holmes made his way past Que to the back garden where I was picking weeds. I stood watching him come over to me.

"Get out!" I ordered

"No."

"Leave!" I yelled

"Not until I have my say."

I sighed putting crossing my arms over my chest glaring at him.

"Fine I am listening."

"To start I was not flirting with that woman. She and I were talking about her position that was all."

"She seemed to be standing very close to you while chatting."

"I didn't notice."

"The great Sherlock Holmes and you do not notice a flirting female."

"I notice that you are showing signs of jealousy."

"I am not jealous."

I walked past him as he touched my arm.

"Russell, I will never break my commitment to you."

I sighed stepping closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

He hugged me.

Holmes stayed with me that night and when I woke up he was there. He ate breakfast with me then went to the front door getting his coat on.

"Russell I have a case and I will need some assistance."

"Just name to place and time."

"Tonight at midnight. At the warehouse on Wilshire Street."

"All right."

"Oh and Watson will be joining us."

"Good I will see you then."

That night I walked down the street careful to not be noticed. Holmes and Watson were inside the warehouse hiding behind some crates talking in low voices. I came over to them sitting down beside Watson.

"Now explain what is going to happen." I said

"A man called McGregor is going to be meeting with some men in this building to murder a top person in the government."

"Holmes, how do you know this?" Watson asked

"Mycroft told me."

"Who is this top person?"

"The prime minister." He said, loading his gun.

I looked at Watson as he looked at Holmes.

"Do you have your gun?" He asked

"Of course." I said, taking it out of my pocket.

"Watson?"

"Yes, I have it." Watson said

"Good. I have told the Inspector to wait outside with his men out of sight. At the first shot they will come in."

"You're expecting a fight?" I asked

"I am expecting that these men will not be taken alive." He said, looking at me.

We waited for half an hour in the dark until a sound caught our attention. A lamp was lit in the warehouse and there stood McGregor with his men waiting. Some other men came in and the meeting began.

"There will be a party at the home of Lord and Lady Hanover on the 19th. We will go and do the job."

"With what?" One asked

"Poison. If that does not work then we shoot him."

"Is the payment going to be on time?"

"Of course."

Holmes made his way to the end of the line of crates with Watson and I following. Holmes walked out pointing his gun.

"Well look who it is gentlemen. Mr. Sherlock Holmes." McGregor said

"Your under arrest."

McGregor looked around as he walked over to Holmes.

"Your alone here?"

"No, I am not."

Watson and I came out standing behind Holmes pointing our guns out at them.

"A woman and an aged doctor. That is your army?"

"You expect more?" Holmes asked, looking at the other men.

"It makes me sad to know that I have to kill a legend. I was just going to take you and tie you up, but you heard my plans. Kill them now." He ordered.

I watched the men take out their arsenal of guns pointing them at us. Holmes shot up in the air looking at them.

"This is the end." Holmes said

The shooting began without another warning. Holmes took cover with Watson as I ran across the way hiding behind a crate. The police came in hiding as well shooting as well. I shot a man in the shoulder as McGregor ran out the back.

"Holmes, McGregor!" I shouted

He looked over at me motioning me to go.

I ran out going to the back of the building seeing him walking away looking back. He stopped at a corner freezing as he heard my gun.

"Mr. Holmes sent a woman to do his job."

"Turn around." I said

He slowly turned around looking at me. Suddenly he pulled out a knife pushing it into me like butter. I gasped looking at him as he stared at me. Stepping back l looked down seeing the knife sticking out of my stomach. He pulled it out taking my gun running. I leaned against a building putting my hand over the wound.

I slid down to the ground gasping as blood spilled out.

"Russell!"

Holmes and Watson ran over seeing me on the ground. Watson knelt down with Holmes looking at my wound. I reached over touching Holmes hand.

"Russell?" He said

"I can't stop the bleeding." Watson said

I closed my eyes letting my hand drop from Holmes hand. Watson looked at Holmes as he stared at me. A week later I sat up in bed against pillows in Watson's house. Holmes sat in a chair next to the bed watching me.

"What now?" I asked

"The party is tomorrow. I will go and with Scotland Yard's help we will catch McGregor."

I nodded looking down.

Watson helped Holmes on with his coat over his tuxedo in the hallway.

"Be careful Holmes."

"Don't worry, Watson. I intend on bringing this case to a close tonight."

"Good."

Watson came up to see me. I sighed looking at Watson watching his discard as we played cards. He yawned at twelve.

"I think I will go to bed." He said "Try to rest."

"I can't." I said, lying back down.

"Holmes will be all right." He said, leaning down kissing my head. I smiled watching him go turning off the lamp. He shut the door then he went to his door going in. I closed my eyes trying to soothe my mind. Watson got up at 3am yawning as he heard someone on knocking on the front door.

He opened it seeing a uniformed constable.

"Hello." He said

"Doctor Watson?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"It's about Mr. Holmes."

Watson felt a weight in his stomach when he heard the tone in the young man's voice.

"Yes?"

"I am afraid to inform you that Mr. Holmes had an accident involving an automobile and has died."

"What?"

"He helped us catch the man at the party and was leaving when a car hit him on the curb. The hospital informed Scotland Yard and the inspector told me to come here and inform you."

Watson looked up at the stairs then at the man.

"Thank you."

He shut the door walking to the stairs sitting down. Putting his head in his hands he silently thought about things. I woke early slowly getting out of bed hearing a paper boy below.

"Sherlock Holmes dead!" He yelled, as people walked by.

I stepped back in shock. Watson sipped some coffee as he watched outside in the sitting room. I walked in a robe slowly seeing him. He turned seeing me putting down his cup and saucer he walked over to me.

"Mary….I"

"Is it true?" I asked

"Yes." He said, looking down.

"Holmes is dead." I said, looking to the side "He's dead."

"I am sorry." He said, pulling me to him "It's a bad dream."

The day of the funeral it seemed that all of London came to pay their respects. I stood in front looking at the wooden coffin as Uncle John rubbed my arm standing beside me. After the service I walked off alone along the other graves thinking. Uncle John and Que talked to Mycroft letting me be alone. As I rounded a tall tombstone someone grabbed me putting their hand over my mouth. I looked wide eyed at Holmes in a gardeners outfit.

"Don't speak." He said, looking around. Taking my arm he led me among the graves till we were behind a large mausoleum. He pulled me to him kissing me. I gripped his old brown coat feeling him move away.

"I knew you were not dead. "I said, whispering

"Don't tell anyone you saw me." He said

"Why?"

"Because I am still working the case."

"You caught McGregor."

"He was employed by someone. I am trying to catch them." He said "You had better go back."

"Be careful Holmes."

"I will be."

I kissed him again then I walked out leaving him. The papers said that the prime ministers secretary was arrested after being exposed for employing McGregor. Holmes was alive again and life went back to normal. He came in to the house a week later holding a paper. As he took off his coat he didn't notice that I was coming over and pouncing him against the front door. He dropped the paper as I kissed him. His arms went around me pushing me to him. We were lost in each other as Que came out clearing his throat. Holmes stopped kissing me to look over at Que.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but will Mr. Holmes be staying for lunch?"

"Yes." I said

He nodded smiling as he turned leaving us again.

After Lunch he sat in my sitting room reading the paper when I came in. I walked over to him yanking the paper out of his hands.

"Russell, I was reading about me."

I smiled sliding down onto his lap.

"Enough about you today."

He sighed looking over at his paper lying on the floor then he looked at me.

"You had better have a reason for your behavior."

I moved kissing him feeling his hand touch my arm. He pushed me back looking at me.

"Holmes, sometimes you have to look up from the paper." I said, kissing him again.


End file.
